mision sea
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Y te preguntas que tan salado estas como un recordatorio de la cosita que se remoja en la bañera de tu cuarto de hotel.
1. Chapter 1

Mision sea

Y te preguntas que tan salado estas como un recordatorio de la cosita que se remoja en la bañera de tu cuarto de hotel.

El chapoteo del agua te hace voltear hacia la puerta del baño, de donde distingues las puntas de una aleta de pez y una voz demasiado armónica para ser humana.

 _Toc toc_

Tocan a tu puerta. Te acercas al baño y cierras la puerta colocando toallas por debajo para evitar a toda costa que el sonido de _eso_ escape.

Cuando abres descubres a una chica del servicio que al mirarte te coquetea descaradamente.

-el servicio a la habitación que ordeno señor- su tono, que trata de ser seductor, te fastidia.

Aun sigues frente a la puerta bloqueando el paso; te preguntas de qué se trata si tú nunca has pedido el servicio, hasta que tu mente conecta y recuerdas que es así como el cliente enviaría el pago por la misión. Tomas el carrito, lo introduces a la habitación y le cierras la puerta en la cara a esa chica ridícula.

Con precaución levantas la campana del plato y, como fue pactado, encuentras tu tan ansiada paga sobre el.

Con la paga en tus manos es hora de abandonar el lugar. Con todas tus cosas en tu maleta y a punto de salir recuerdas que tú salado asunto sigue en la bañera entonando una melodía muy seguramente.

Te diriges al baño, abras la puerta y te recargas en el marco.

Admirándolo mientras piensas cómo sacarlo sin que te descubran le ves con una revista en las manos, que no sabes de dónde diablos salió.

-¿acaso sabes leer?- preguntas con sorna, en irónica malicia.

-te sorprendería saber qué cosas puedo hacer-

Deja de prestarte atención, y tú con la cara pasmada (como un idiota crónico) lo miras seguir leyendo.

Bueno. Al menos sabes que puede comunicarse y con unas cuantas respuestas podrás deshacerte más fácilmente de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Te encontrabas en tu departamento dentro del área más peligrosa de New York, con la cabeza pegada a la computadora y disfrutando de un momento de paz.

 _¿Quién dijo que escuchar la voz de una sirena sería tan malditamente frustrante?_

Agradecías a cualquiera que te haya escuchado y hecho dormir a esa cosa marina.

Así con silencio podías por fin concentrarte en la búsqueda del que hacer con él.

Un lapsus en tus pensamientos te hizo rememorar la travesía de Palermo a New York, del hotel a tu departamento.

 _~~Flash back~~_

Cuando al fin habías conseguido sacarlo de la habitación del hotel (haciendo circo, maroma y teatro para lograrlo), te dirigiste directamente a un buque carguero para largarte de Palermo y llegar a New York. Fue todo un horror de travesía pasar todo el viaje encerrado en la bodega con esa cosa, a temor de ser descubiertos.

Pero no fue peor que conseguir un camión para transportarlo en las siempre atestadas y escandalosas calle neoyorquinas.

Ya en tu departamento, con la tranquilidad del mismo, te golpeo la veracidad del ¿Qué diablos hacías con el pescado ese?

No sabias que te había llevado a rescatarlo de su fatídico destino en un principio, solo lo habías visto aferrarse al yate (del que había sido el encargo a eliminar) desesperadamente, algo muy dentro de ti (no sabes si es alma o conciencia, porque dudas de tener ambas) te hizo asirlo después de haber tirado el cadáver de ese pobre diablo al que recién ejecutaste con un sencillo y tradicional balazo en la cabeza.

La memoria de tu buena acción te desconcertaba a un nivel íntimo, extraño en mismo y tú forma de ser.

 _~~Fin del flash back~~_

El sonido de disparos provenientes de uno de los departamentos vecinos, te puso en alerta y despertó a tu acuático inquilino.

Era común escuchar discusiones a gritos, pero nunca antes un disparo.

Tomando la barreta de debajo de la mesa, te dirigiste al baño donde solo le dedicaste una mirada y un guarda silencio al tritón en la tina antes de cerrar la puerta del mismo. Con precaución abriste lentamente tu puerta y observaste hacia la izquierda, nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario, volteaste hacia la derecha y la puerta del apartamento de tu vecina (una pelirroja escultural con un carácter de mierda) estaba completamente abierta.

Te deslizaste con cautela, para mínimamente escuchar que es lo que sucedía.

-no está aquí bebe- una voz femenina de porte sereno te dio el indicio de que buscaban algo –ese pez mutante no está en este departamento-

-maldición Wendy, se supone que esa cosa estaría aquí- la otra voz también femenina te hizo maldecir, dos mujeres con armas serían mucho más difíciles de manejar si la situación lo ameritaba.

-tal vez nos equivocamos de edificio- el suspiro de la primera chica estaba cargado de mucho hastío –es el quinto edificio en el que buscamos-

-pero mi fuente era confiable Wend- la frustración parecía ser la contraparte del hastió de la otra –se suponía que esa cosa estaría en el apartamento 10-B-

Apartamento 10-B.

El jodido apartamento 10-B, era tu jodido apartamento.

-¿no nos habremos equivocado de departamento?- la chica, bebe si no mal supones provoco que te erizaras con su suposición acertada.

-bebe, tu misma viste la placa en la puerta- el hastió en la voz de la otra chica parecía ir mutando lentamente en molestia –aunque bueno si con eso me dejas en paz, revisemos también el de alado.

Un escalofrió de anticipación te hizo moverte con el mismo sigilo de nuevo al interior de tu departamento.

Ese par de locas buscaba a tu acuático inquilino, ¿a quién si no, se le puede referir así?

 _Mierda._

Ya bastante tenías con toda la mierda de tu trabajo, para que además tu única acción buena en más de una década hiciese aparecer más problemas de los que siempre tienes.

Sin hacer ruido para no alertar a las locas en el departamento de alado, te desplazaste por tu departamento hasta el baño, abriste la puerta de la habitación de tu no-deseado-inquilino para descubrir que ya no estaba.

 _¿Qué carajos?_


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose en tu departamento te alerto.

Con sigilo y presteza, volviste en tus pasos en dirección a tu habitación. Con cuidado abriste y el cuerpo definido de un hombre rubio desnudo fue lo que capto toda tu visión panorámica.

¿Quién carajos se cree este exhibicionista que está hurgando en mi maldito ropero?

Verlo revolver en tu ropero, mientras la búsqueda hacia que su trasero se moviese incitantemente, era lo que menos querías para una situación como en la que te encontrabas.

Velozmente te deshiciste de la lujuria que se encontraba bajando hacia el sur de tu cuerpo, y con pasos rápidos le apuntaste a la cabeza.

-¿quién carajos eres y que mierda haces esculcando mi ropero?-

-tsk- el chasquido fastidiado no era lo que esperarías de una persona a la cual le están apuntando a la cabeza –soy yo-

El simple y llano soy yo no te resolvía nada, pera esa voz tan poco natural era todo lo necesario para saber la identidad del rubio.

-¿Cómo carajos lo lograste?- preguntaste mientras bajas el arma.

No era necesario preguntar a qué te referías, el que mirases tan insistentemente sus piernas era un claro indicativo de que te referías a la aparición de las mismas y la desaparición de la cola.

Toc toc

El sonido de la puerta los puso en alerta.

Le hiciste una señal para que guardara silencio, después apuntas a la ropa como una orden de que se vistiese en lo que tú te diriges a la puerta.

No es la entrada de tu departamento lo que ha hecho el sonido, sino la de tu vecina (ahora ex vecina) siendo cerrada de una manera nada sutil.

Dos pares de pasos cadenciosos resuenan ´por el pasillo y tus nervios alertas se crispan al poner el rubio su mano sobre tu hombro derecho.

-ya estoy listo, salgamos de aquí- su parsimonia te hace chistar y rodar los ojos ante su actitud fuera de lugar.

-por la ventana- le gruñes y el solo alza una ceja de una manera que te exaspera.

El sonido del clack clack de los tacones de esas dos locas se detienen a una corta distancia de la entrada de tu departamento.

-tal vez deberíamos revisar este también Wend- escuchas insistir a la voz de la chica Bebe. –Solo si juras dejarme en paz lo que resta de esta semana- gruño la otra chica emprendiendo el paso hacia la puerta de tu departamento.

El rubio ya había abierto la ventana y había salido hacia la escalara contra incendios, por lo que con cuidado cruzas la habitación para salir de la misma forma.

No te molesta que esas locas puedan buscar y encontrar algo ahí, ese lugar era uno de los lugares que tenías solo para descansar y después largarte. Lo único que encontrarían seria ropa sucia y una que otra arma imposible de rastrear hacia ti.

Cruzas la ventana y con delicadeza la cierras. Observas hacia abajo y encuentras la visión de un rubio recargado contra la pared de enfrente, como si fuese un gánster de esas películas sobre la mafia rusa.

Con presteza bajas los peldaños, ya junto a rubio señalas hacia el fondo del callejón para que se dirijan ahí.

Todo el camino lo recorren de forma silenciosa, tu mano en la barreta y la barreta en el bolsillo de tu gruesa chaqueta de estilo aviador.

Se detienen frente una puerta, tocas cuatro veces y unos ojos negros son lo único que se observa en la abertura que se abre en ella.

-Mole- es el escueto saludo que da el dueño de los ojos verdes antes de quitar los seguros de la puerta.

-Broflovsky- devuelves el saludo mientras empujas al rubio para que entre antes que tú.

-Kyle no te ha llamado- lo sabes bien, pero ignoras por completo la interrogante de tu presencia aquí bajo ese vago argumento.

-no vengo a ver algún nuevo trabajo, necesito hablar con Marsh-

-esta al fondo-

Siguieron caminando hacia la puerta. Están a punto de abrir cuando un fuerte ahhhh~ detuvo tu mano en el picaporte.

Bien este es el tercer capítulo del fic.

La cosa va lenta pero segura.

Un especial agradecimiento a Luis Carlos, por su apoyo a esta desdichada alma que escribe por gusto.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda o aporte para el fic, es bienvenido de dejar su comentario como rewrite o por mensaje personal.

Estoy en busca de un(a) compañer para escribir algo de style, ¿algún voluntario?


End file.
